Gable top cartons are widely used for flowable material that must periodically be dispensed for use by a consumer, and that must efficiently be stored between uses. Gable top cartons are most widely used with liquids, such as dairy products and juices. However, gable top cartons also are used efficiently with flowable powders or granular material, such as detergents, pet foods, fertilizers and the like.
The typical prior art gable top carton comprises a square bottom wall. Opposed pairs of rectangular side walls are consecutively connected to one another and are connected respectively to the bottom wall. The gable top is connected to portions of the side walls opposite the bottom wall. The gable top of the typical prior art carton comprises a pair of rectangular roof or top panels articulated to opposed side wall panels and a pair of isosceles triangular top or pour panels articulated to the other pair of opposed rectangular side wall panels. The isosceles triangular top panels are connected to the rectangular top panels by triangular web panels. The prior art gable top carton is closed by rotating the isosceles triangular top panels inwardly and toward one another. This inward rotation of the triangular top panels urges the rectangular top panels towards one another. The gable top of the prior art carton is sealed along top edge regions of the rectangular top panels, the triangular top panels and the web panels.
The sealing of the prior art gable top must be sufficiently secure to prevent spoilage of the pourable material stored in the carton. However, at least one half of the prior art gable top must be selectively openable to permit relatively easy pouring of the material stored therein. The relatively easy opening of the prior art gable top carton is achieved by selective application of adhesive and abhesive along portions of the top edge regions of selected panels defining the gable top. The abhesive or the relative absence of adhesive is intended to facilitate the separation of the adequately secured and sealed prior art gable top. However, despite the careful design and manufacture of prior art gable top cartons, many consumers experience considerable difficulty in attempting the initial opening of the prior art gable top carton. For example, consumers may attempt to open the half of the prior art gable top carton that has not been provided with an abhesive material which is intended to facilitate opening. This securely and permanently sealed half of the prior art gable top is very difficult to efficiently open into a pouring spout. Consequently, the consumer will generally permanently damage the container and will experience dissatisfaction with both the container and the product. In many other instances, a consumer will experience considerable difficulty in attempting to efficiently open the intended side of the prior art gable top. In particular, the consumer is likely to damage the edge regions of the pouring spout, thereby affecting both the ability to efficiently pour the flowable material and the ability to reseal the prior art carton. Consumers generally do not encounter difficulties in separating the top seal region and folding back portions of the rectangular top or roof panels. Rather, the difficulties are encountered in attempting t separate the top edge regions of the web panels from the top edge regions of the rectangular top or roof panels to enable the outward folding of the isosceles triangular pour spout.
In view of the above described problems with the prior art gable top cartons, there has developed a very significant commercial demand for blow molded plastic containers with plastic caps releasably secured thereto. The plastic containers are perceived by many consumers to be considerably easier to open. However, it is widely known that the blow molded plastic containers create very substantial environmental problems as compared to the biodegradable paperboard gable top cartons.
The prior art has included attempts to incorporate a resealable plastic pour spout in one of the rectangular roof panels of the gable top carton. These prior art attempts at incorporating a plastic pouring spout into a rectangular roof panel of a gable top are intended to avoid the above described problems encountered by consumers attempting to initially open the prior art gable top carton. However, it has been difficult and costly to provide adequate initial sealing and tamper evidence for the plastic pouring spout in the rectangular top panel. In particular, it has been necessary to provide adequate sealing of the plastic pouring spout in the rectangular top or roof panel to prevent spoilage of the pourable material stored in this prior art gable top carton. However, it has been difficult to provide an efficient sealing means that can be separated from the plastic pouring spout without damaging either the adhesive closure of the gable top panel or the adhesive attachment of the plastic pouring spout to the rectangular roof panel. It has also been difficult to provide adequate tamper evidence means without adding significantly to the cost of the prior art gable top carton and/or without creating ne opening difficulty. Additionally, the plastic pouring spouts incorporated into the rectangular roof panels have not been efficiently resealable to positively prevent spoilage of the flowable material between uses.
The prior art also includes molded plastic aseptic vials and caps that are used primarily for medical and laboratory applications. These aseptic vials and caps and methods of making them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,056 which issued on Nov. 8, 1988 to Robert S. Abrams and U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,116 which issued on Mar. 14, 1989 also to Robert S. Abrams. The above referenced teaching relating to aseptic vials and cap has not heretofore been incorporated into other container art areas and in particular the paperboard container art.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved gable top carton.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a gable top carton that incorporates a plastic pour spout therein for efficiently pouring flowable material from the gable top carton.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide a gable top carton with a plastic pour spout that provides for efficient initial sealing with tamper evidence.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide a gable top carton with a plastic pour spout that provides for efficient resealing of the pour spout between alternate uses.